Category talk:Rating systems
Creation For pages explaining the video game and film rating systems, page we currently don't have but should. I'm not sure what to put this under. - 06:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean the companies that rate them? The ratings themselves? I'm not convinced that we need to go into that detail -- links over to WP, where they can blather on about the variety of ratings programs makes more sense to me. Or am I missing something? -- sulfur (talk) 11:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I mean having a brief summary of the company/board and a list of what is rated what. For example, the ESRB page would contain a list of all the games rated "Teen" with a brief description of what "Teen" means. Wikipedia can handle the full history of each rating system and so forth, but we should cover the ones that something Star Trek related have gotten. - 14:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I would say that fitting under the Companies category makes the most sense. -- sulfur (talk) 15:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think much detail is necessary. A Link to Wikipedia should suffice for those seeking more information. StalwartUK 15:14, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I've created an initial version of the Entertainment Software Rating Board article. I'm not sure that much more information is required, and the only thing that I can really see as being potentially useful is a breakdown of what games fall under what ratings. -- sulfur (talk) 15:29, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::How about we categorize them under say "Rating systems" or "Rating organizations". I would be okay with a bit more info on the individual ratings, minimum ages allowed in particular to better compare ESRB with other rating systems. StalwartUK 16:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I think that "Rating systems" is the most appropriate name, and that category would slide into the "Companies" category. It could also fit into the "Video games" category too, as it relates to them fairly tightly. -- sulfur (talk) 16:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree. Maybe we could also put it under "Category:Video releases" to cover those too. A few organizations (namely the BBFC (UK) and the OFLC (Australia) rate both video games and home video/film releases. StalwartUK 16:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Idealy, this category would contain articles about any group doing ratings, and thus be found under any item that is rated (video games, films, video releases, etc). -- sulfur (talk) 16:34, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Added a list and did some minor reformatting at ESRB, just to show more what I had in mind. - 16:37, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :I made some minor adjustments, but that format seems to work decently well. The only issue is the hanging final sentence in the opener, but I've just thought of a way to correct that. -- sulfur (talk) 16:39, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Here's my attempt at a page for the USK (the German game rating system). StalwartUK 17:45, February 21, 2013 (UTC)